New Partners
by DLE0124
Summary: My name is Jen Stone or 009. I have recently become a 00 Agent, and I have been paired up with one of the best agents there are: James Bond 007. I hope I won't screw this up and give a bad reputation to 007 and the others. Well, here's my story.


CHAPTER 1

AN INTRODUCTION

Being an MI6 agent has its perks. You would have a higher security clearance than other citizens and the pay isn't shabby either. Oops I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jen Williams, I have worked for MI6 for three years and I can say that there is no better place to work than here.

As time went by, the department has endured many twists and turns. The infamous James Bond had been missing, feared dead, on a mission and was resurfaced three months later. The MI6 building has been blown up due to a gas leak and it was due to a former MI6 agent, Raoul Silva, who had worked with M in Hong Kong many years ago. This had led to M's death and the new M is none other than Gareth Mallory, the former Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee, who was to oversee the former M's retirement. Also, my friend Eve Moneypenny, who was responsible for 007's death had declined to return to active duty and became M's secretary.

Otherwise, work was boring as usual. Being a spy is great and working for king and country is no larger honour, but it's not like you would see in the movies. If you're not working, you are stuck with a lot of paperwork and that is really boring. My favorite time of the day is bothering the Quartermaster down at Q Branch.

"Hello, Q!", as I would say to him every day. Q is what everyone calls him here.

"Yes, Miss Williams?" Q has a habit of calling me by my last name rather than first.

"Why don't you call me Jen?" I said.

"Because, you're here every day and bring my equipment back so I'll treat you with respect… unlike 007…" James Bond seems to be a ghost. He's someone none of my colleagues (other than my superiors, Eve, and Q) has ever seen and if they did know him, they're rather vague.

"007? Oh Q, one day I'll find a way to get you to introduce us." I really wanted to get to know 007 and hopefully get something from it, hopefully a night out or some tips on being a better agent.

"Maybe if you get the 00-status, you'll meet him anyways." There were 3 00-Agents other than Bond. They are Alec Trevelyan (006), Matthew Charles (004), and William Fairbanks (002).

"How do you get the 00-status again?"

"Well, Miss Williams, you need to succeed two missions with two confirmed kills to get it."

"Maybe I'll do that. Thank you, Q."

"Good bye."

As I go to the main office section, I glanced by all the analysts and agents and thought about how far this place has come since the incident with Silva. As I walk into the office that Eve and M is in, I greet her with a smile.

"Hello Jen, what is new?"

"Hi Eve, I want to see M and try to get the coveted 00 status."

"You know, the 00 status is hard to come by and it's not easy to join"

"I know Eve, but I think that luck will be on my side."

The red light turns on, allowing me to go through the red leather door that separated M from Eve. As I walk in, M is sitting there, pipe in mouth and reading some documents.

"Good Morning, Sir."

He looks up at me for a second. "Please sit down, Williams. What brings you here today?"

"I want to know if there's a chance I can become a 00-agent, sir." I'm strangely nervous.

"Well, Williams, there are a lot of tests that you need to take and I will need to take you on two missions that will require you to have killed two people in cold blood."

I've never killed anyone before and I know that it can take a toll on people. "I'll do it for England, sir."

M looks at me and gives a small smile. "Alright, I'll give you a chance." He hands a folder that simply says "FOR YOUR EYES ONLY". I feel ready for my mission and I hope this process is quick.

**TWO SUCCESSFUL MISSIONS LATER…**

"Congratulations, Williams. You are now 009." I've never felt so accomplished in my life but the nagging feeling of death is still getting to me. I've had some trouble sleeping but I always remember that I wanted this and this was all for Queen and Country. I met 006, 004, and 002 here but 007 was on assignment but he apparently sent his congratulations and best wishes. Well, that's good enough, right? He'll come around sooner or later.

Two days went by and as Eve and I were talking, a new mission has been assigned, my first as 009. As I walk in, a handsome man in his mid-30s is standing there, waiting in a dark blue suit. This man had short dark blonde hair, almost a military style haircut, blue eyes that seem to stare into my soul, and a sort of ruthlessness that comes with the package. He's tall, about 6 ft. 1 or so, and he looked like someone who can be seen with absolutely anyone and still seem menacing but he was still the most handsome man in this whole department.

Eve walks in shortly after, and the man gives off a smirk. He simply says, "Good Afternoon, Miss Moneypenny."

"Hello, James." She stated, and I wonder '_so his name is James, interesting.'_

"How's the office life doing for you? Not as exciting as field work?"

"Istanbul still shook me to this day." Istanbul? Isn't that where she shot James Bond? How does this man know?

"Well, if it helps, I'm still feeling quite safe with you here." He gives off a slightly larger smile and Eve blushes. Doesn't she have a boyfriend?

"Well, that's good. Like you said, field work isn't for everyone." Once she said that, the red light turns on by the door.

As me and the man goes in, M looks up and says "009, you will pair up with 007 on this mission."

"Well, that's good. 007 is one of the best agents in the service. Where is he exactly?" And what does the man have to do with my briefing?

"007 is right here, haven't you two already met?" Right then did I put two and two together. I decided to introduce myself.

"I haven't gotten a chance to. My name is Jen Williams, or 009 if you'd like." I smile.

"Alright then, 009. As you might know by now, my name is Bond. James Bond."


End file.
